


Our song

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Our song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts), [brausepups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/gifts).



„Laaaaars?“, Anders drehte sich müde auf den Rücken und starrte in den wolkenlos blauen Himmel, der bruchstückhaft zwischen den hohen Wipfeln der dicht stehenden Bäume zu erkennen war. Als sein Zwilling nicht reagierte, legte er einen Arm über seine Augen und trat mit seinem nackten Fuß nach seinem Bruder, der unweit von ihm saß, „Lars ...“ „Was ist?“, Lars beugte sich zum liegenden Anders, sodass die verirrten Sonnenstrahlen goldene Muster auf die blasse Haut des nackten Oberkörpers malten und Anders' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.  
„Anders ...“. die langen Finger des älteren Zwillings strichen hauchzart über seine Unterschenkel, während Lars' filz graue Auge fragend funkelten. „Mmmmh ...“, Anders räkelte sich unter den Berührungen, sein Atem ging schneller und seine Wangen röteten sich, als Lars' längere, sonnen gebleichte Strähnen nach vorne vielen und scharfe Schatten auf die prägnanten Wangenknochen zu werden schienen, „Haben wir eigentlich einen Song?“ „Ein ...“, die langen, blonden Strähnen wurden von einem blauen Tuch aus der, sich nun tief furchenden Stirn gehalten, als Lars etwas ungläubig wiederholte, „Einen … Song? Warum sollten wir ein Lied haben … oder meinst du Mamas Schlaflied, das sie uns früher vorgesungen hat? Wie ging das noch … Schlaf, Lämmchen, schlaf …“  
„...“, Anders seufzte und beobachtete die scharf geschnittenen, von der Sonne erhellten Züge seines Zwillings, der noch immer vollkommen unbedarft schien, „ … Jedes Paar sollte ein Lied haben ...“ „Jedes Zwillingspaar?“, erkundigte Lars sich und legte denn nachdenklich den Zeigefinger an seine Lippe und tappte in einem unruhigen Rhythmus, „Mmmmh … Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht … Vielleicht … We will rock you?“ Anders schnaubte bei dem Vorschlag, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste, „Was denn? Du magst doch Queen, oder?“  
„Ja ...“, Anders setzte sich seufzend auf und beobachtete nun, wie sein Zwilling in seinem Rucksack zu suchen begann und dann ein eingewickeltes Sandwich herauszog, „Aber ...“ „Zu rockig? Also, mir hat immer 'Friend will be friends' gefallen ...“ Der jüngere Zwilling seufzte gequält und beachtete wie Lars' Adamsapfel bei jedem Bissen hüpfte, „Lars ...“ „Auch nicht? Du bist echt schwierig ...“, Lars' lange Wimpern warfen Schatten auf die blassen Wangen, als Lars sich nun über die Lippen leckte, „ … Woran hast du denn gedacht?“  
„An ein … ein Lied für uns.“, brachte Anders leise hervor und lehnte sich zu seinem Zwilling, um mit dem Daumen sanft über die prominenten Wangenknochen zu streichen, „Nur für uns ...“ „Nur für uns?“, wiederholte der Ältere und als er nun endlich doch noch verstand, weiteten sich seine Augen und er brachte ein leises 'oh' hervor, bevor er sich nervös über die Lippen leckte, „Für uns als ...“ „Paar.“, vollendete Anders den Satz leise, als Lars minutenlang schwieg und lächelte dann etwas gequält, „Schon gut … Wir sollten vielleicht weit ...“  
„Anders ...“, Lars unterbrach ihn, seine Stimme war nun mehr aber nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern, als er seine angenehm kühlen Finger langsam auf die seines Zwillings legte.Anders leckte sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen, als Lars ihre Finger nun sanft miteinander verflocht, während er sich ihm entgegen lehnte, „Halt einfach einmal die Klappe …“ „Lars ..:“, versuchte Anders es erneut, wurde aber dieses Mal von einem Finger auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen gebracht worden war, „Halt doch einfach einmal die Klappe ...“  
Anders schwieg, als Lars ihn küsste, Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen lehnte er sich in den Kuss und öffnete, als er einen sanften, aber durchaus fordernen Biss … Nein, eher ein zärtliches Knabbern und Zupfen an seiner Unterlippe fühlte, nur zu willig die Lippen und gewährte der Zunge Einlass, begrüßte sie auch freudig, während seine Hand sich in Lars' Nacken legte. Schweißfeuchte Strähnen kräuselten sich, schmiegten sich an seine Finger, als er seinen Zwilling nun näher zu sich zog, um den Kuss nur noch weiter zu vertiefen. Lars seufzte in den innigen Kuss und Anders spürte, wie seine Nägel über seinen blassen Rücken kratzen, bis sein Zwilling sich plötzlich löste und sein Atem über seine erhitzte Haut strich. Die filz grauen Augen waren dunkel, verschleiert von noch immer ungewohnten Emotionen, die keiner der Zwillinge wirklich zu benennen wagte, während Anders' schmaler Brustkorb sich hektisch und angestrengt hob und senkte, als der Jüngere verzweifelt versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ein Lied, also?“, Anders nickte, auch wenn Lars, der zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen saß und sich gegen ihn lehnte, das nicht sehen konnte, „Jedes Paar hat doch ein Lied ...“ Der ältere Zwilling gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen Anders' Brust, sodass dessen blasse Finger wieder mit den, von der heißen Sommersonne ausgeblichenen Strähnen zu spielen beginnen konnte, „Ein Lied … zu dem sich sich kennen gelernt haben ...“ „Wir kennen uns unser ganzes Leben ...“, schnaubte Anders und hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf mit den Strähnen zu spielen, sondern grub seine Zähne strafend in die nackte, sonnenverbrannte Schulter, sodass Lars zusammenzuckte und einen leidenden Laut von sich gab, „Anders ...“  
„Even und Katarine haben ...“, hauchte Anders gegen die frische Bisswunde, über die er nun leckte, „auch ein Lied ...“ „Und welches?“, stieß Lars, während ein Schauer durch seinen Körper lief und Anders' lange Finger über seinen Oberkörper und schließlich auch über den Schritt seiner weiten Shorts strichen, hervor, „Fuck … Anders ...“ „Was?“, Anders pustete in das Ohr des Älteren, gleichzeitig folgten seine Finger aber dem Umriss der Erregung, die sich ihm, durch seine Berührungen aufgeweckt, entgegen zu recken schien, „I always love you ...“  
„Das ist so ...“, Lars schloss die Augen, als Anders' Finger seine Erregung nun gegen den plötzlich unangenehm harten Stoff der dunklen Shorts rieben, „ … widerlich kitschig ...“ „So?“, Anders' Stimme war rau und dunkel und er leckte wieder über den willig dargebotenen, blassen Hals, nur um dann seinen kühlen Atem über die empfindsame Haut streichen und damit einen wohligen Schauer durch den angespannten Körper des Älteren laufen zu lassen, „Und, was würdest du denn als ihr Lied sehen?“  
Stille spannten sich zwischen den Brüdern.  
Der Wald um sie herum schien zu schweigen und nur noch von ihrem schweren Atem widerzuhallen, als Anders' Hand sich nun in die weiten Shorts schob. Die langen Finger strichen über die Erregung, liebkosten das heiße Fleisch und legten sich auf die Spitze, woraufhin Lars tief einatmete. Der Daumen strich über die feuchte Eichel, folgte den Adern über die empfindliche Unterseite bis zur Wurzel, um dort die Hoden zu massieren. Er spürte, wie sich die weiche Haut spannte und er hörte, wie Lars' Atem sich noch einmal beschleunigte und nur noch in raschen, abgehakten Stößen zu kommen schien. „Shut up and sleep with me!“, stieß Lars hervor und buckelte gegen Anders, stieß ihm fordernd sein Becken entgegen und fest in seine Hand, „Verdammt Anders … Hör auf zu reden … zu spielen … Just … shut up and sleep with me!“


End file.
